toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanzab
Tanzab, officially the Germanic Republic of Tanzab, is a federal republic in the northwestern Toy Islands. The capital city is Natenstadt, which is also the most populous city. The population comprises some 32,380,296 people, made up primarily of Germans, Dutch, and Swedes. The country shares its naval borders with the Laltofian Confederation, Tabi'atstan, the TBRE, and East Valreșia, and also has a land border with the L.C. to the north in Kälsvarike. As a unified nation, Tanzab is one of the newest countries in the Toy Islands. Prior to Tabi'atstani annexation after the Second World War, the area that is now known as Tanzab was divided between Kälsvarike, Nieuw Gelderland, and Zuwolgast. After the Second World War, these areas were absorbed as provinces into the USSRT. On the 14th March 2016, the Tabi'atstani government created the Tanzab Germanic Soviet Federative Socialist Republic to prepare the region for independence, uniting the three areas, and on the 16th June 2017 the Germanic Republic of Tanzab was granted independence from Tabi'atstan. Tanzabian society is considered very socially tolerant, and Tanzab is widely considered a liberal country. The climate of Tanzab is generally quite mild as a result of significant maritime influence, although summers are still warm. The climate and fertile soil are excellent for agriculture, and as a result Tanzab is a major exporter of food and agricultural products. Tanzab is considered a middle power and has a developed economy and a high standard of living, with the economy primarily being based around the service and information technology sectors, although industry still plays an important role. The economy is often described as a social market economy, and also bears some resemblance to the Nordic model. The country has a free universal health care system, and education is provided for free by the state as well. History The day after independence, on the 17th July 2017, the first free democratic elections were held in Tanzab for the legislature with a voter turnout of over 98%. The United Labour Party of Tanzab (effectively the Tanzabian communist party) came out as the party with the largest number of votes. However, it did not have a majority, only having garnered 48.5% of the vote. As such, it invited numerous opposition parties into government, including the Christian Democratic Party and the Social Democratic Party, the runner-up and third place parties respectively. Geography Write the second section of your page here. Politics The national legislature of Tanzab is the National State Diet, translated as Riksdag, Reichstag, and Rijksdagge in Dutch, German, and Swedish respectively. Law Foreign relations Like Kalpala, Visgaunia-Lenpasia, and Meziljava, Tanzab has signed an Agreement of Friendship, Cooperation, and Mutual Assistance with Tabi'atstan. The Agreement includes clauses that state that Tanzab will fight against any state aiming to attack Tabi'atstan through Tanzabian territory (with Tabi'atstani assistance if deemed necessary) and that Tanzab will not conclude any alliance or join any coalition directed against Tabi'atstan. Administrative divisions The Germanic Republic of Tanzab is divided into three states; Kälsvarike, Nieuw Gelderland, and Zuwolgast. Military Under Tabi'atstani rule, residents of the Nieuw Gelderland, Kälsvarike, and Zuwolgast provinces were exempt from service in the armed forces. Aside from the regular armed forces, Tanzab also has a militia known as the Republikanische Landsturm. Law enforcement and emergency services The Office for National Security is the main intelligence agency of Tanzab, with other government agencies with similar security responsibilities including the Office for the Protection of the Republic. With the independence of Tanzab from Tabi'atstan, border patrol units lost some of their military tasks, and were transferred from the Tabi'atstani GKSB to the newly formed Border Police of Tanzab. The Border Police are supported in their role by the Customs Administration Service of Tanzab. Economy The primary institute responsible for economic reforms in Tanzab is a state-run institute known as the Advanced Institute for Economics. After independence from Tabi'atstan, the Tanzabian government attempted to create a socialist market economy based on state-run enterprises with decentralised democratic control. This was to be achieved through joint ventures with Western companies, greater autonomy for state-owned enterprises, and curtailments in social subsidies without cutting benefits for people. However, the Tanzabian government has made no signs that it will adopt a free enterprise system, with LEADER NAME stating that "to maintain our unique Tanzabian identity, we must not become less socialist, the only option is to become more and more socialist!". Transport The main national motorway acting as a spine road for the entire country is the Heerweg (alternatively "Härväg"), meaning "army-road". Demographics The population of Tanzab is divided into four major ethnic groups; Dutch, Germans, Norwegians, and Swedes. Germans are by far the most numerous, comprising some 73.38% (23,761,980) of the population of Tanzab, with the second largest group, the Dutch, only making up around 14.31% (4,633,037). 4.97% of the total population (1,608,805) is made up of Swedes, with another 4.89% (1,584,316) of Norwegians. The remaining 2.45% (792,158) is comprised of various other ethnicities, including small numbers of Laltofians and Tabi'atstanis. The main religion is Christianity, although there is no state religion and the Tanzabian constitution gives people freedom of religion. Around 72.9% of Tanzabians are Protestants, with Catholics making up a significant minority of 6.63% of the population. Athiests comprise roughly 18.3% of the total population, with the remaining 2.17% following other religions such as other Christian denominations, Islam, and Germanic Neopaganism. The majority of Tanzabians speak German, by virtue of Germans being the most numerous ethnicity in the country. Many members of other ethnic groups also speak it, and the language is considered the main working language of the country. However, it has the same level of precedence as Dutch and Swedish as the official languages of Tanzab according to Tanzabian law. English, Norwegian, and Laltofian are also recognised regional languages, with English being commonly spoken by many Tanzabians. Culture Tanzab has a multicultural society, combining the culture of its three dominant ethnicities, Dutch, Germans, and Swedes. Whilst there are nearly as many Norwegians as Swedes in Tanzab, at the time of the colonisation of Tanzab by Swedes and Norwegians, Norway was part of the United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway, with Norway being seen as an inferior partner by the Swedes. Art Architecture Cinema and media Cuisine A well known example of Tanzabian fusion cuisine is the Natenstadt roll from Zuwolgast, a makizushi sushi roll with horseradish, cucumber, and raw vorkfish. Literature Music and performing arts Sports Category:States Category:Tanzab